


And the topaz above our heads

by karasunotsubasa



Series: Gems [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they move in together, Hinata plans to do some redecorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the topaz above our heads

Kageyama and Hinata were a strange couple. At times, they were sweet and caring, understanding each other perfectly, as if their hearts were beating in sync since forever. But then there were also times when they argued about the pettiest of things, seemingly forgetting the peaceful harmony of compromising. They would argue, throw things at each other, shout obscenities or give the other a cold shoulder and silent treatment for weeks, just to prove a point. And yet, each and every time they made up. It was a mystery how such an unbalanced relationship could work in the long run, but work nevertheless it did. 

One of those sore spots the two stumbled upon right after finishing college and moving in together was their bedroom. The bed was big enough to fit them both perfectly, but the walls… The walls always made Hinata cringe. They were white, but not with this pure, snow-white glow, but rather like the sheets washed out of their colour, white-yellowish and dirty. And Hinata hated it.

‘Hey, Kageyama,’ he started one day in the morning when they were still both in bed.

He was staring up at the ceiling, glaring at it as if it was all its fault. Hinata knew he was unreasonable, that it was only a stupid ceiling, but waking up to this sight for the last few weeks wasn’t much of a pleasure. He scrunched up his nose in distaste and looked to the side, gently nudging his boyfriend. Kageyama was right next to him, his arm casually slung over Hinata’s naked abdomen, warm and comfortable, and he grumbled sleepily as if to say ‘I’m listening’.

‘We should repaint this room, you know,’ Hinata continued, but he was sure Kageyama wasn’t listening. ‘I’m sick of this white. What do you think about blue?’

‘Yeah, fine,’ Kageyama mumbled and turned to the other side, a clear sign that he wanted to go back to sleep. Hinata only smirked at his back and glared back at the ceiling. Change was coming.

It was the next day when Kageyama came home and entered the bedroom, did he notice the change. The colour wasn’t bad, it was the clear azure of water, or – as Hinata proudly presented showing him the paint can – blue topaz. It wasn’t what Kageyama would have ever chosen for his bedroom, it looked cold and inhospitable, but as he opened his mouth to voice his opinion, the last rays of the setting sun entered through the curtains and lighted up the walls with shades of pink, orange and purple. And Kageyama smiled against his own better judgement.

‘It looks fine, doesn’t it?’ he asked Hinata, who brightened with a self-satisfied grin.

‘Yup, it does!’

And ever since then, the only colour on the walls of their bedroom was the blue topaz. The blue, that in the mornings when the sun shone with most intensity turned to emerald, and in the afternoons glowed with purples and pinks, as if the paint was adapting to the changing mood of those that lived in the room.

And the ceiling, the blue ceiling watched over the pair that argued more than it was necessary. It watched over Kageyama as he spent long sleepless hours in bed when Hinata was out of town for training. It watched over Hinata after another argument, when he slid down the wall barely withholding the sobs that wrecked his small body. It watched how the two kissed good morning, with gentle smiles on their faces. It watched as their bodies moved in unison consumed by the flames of passion. It watched how Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s warmth in the cold of the night, and it watched how Kageyama slung an arm over Hinata’s shoulders as if to keep him safe.

Day to day, month by month, year after year. They lived together, through good and bad, through happy and sad, through rich and poor.

And the topaz above their heads was there to watch it all.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the end of gems, most of it sucked but oh well... at least it's something, so thank you for reading~


End file.
